Yo, El Que No Está
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: [[Regalo de día de muertos (2 de noviembre) para todos los que conocen la tradición x3 desgraciadamente para saber lo que hay en este fanfic deberán pasar a leerlo C: es un misterio y por lo general escribo muy malos summarys así que por favor denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.]]


**_Yo, el que no está._**

Yo tenía una buena familia, Buenos amigos, un gremio que me aceptó y me abrió sus puertas como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a él. Mi vida fue la que cualquier niño de mi edad hubiera gustado de tener. Pero ¿saben? Siempre dicen que la felicidad no dura por siempre….y es cierto. Pues ese 27 de octubre….

**_Yo morí…._**

Me habían dicho muchas veces que una persona muere estando satisfecha con lo que ha hecho en su tiempo de vida y con la circunstancia de su muerte… yo había muerto defendiendo a aquella chica a la que horas antes había reconocido que amaba de un gremio oscuro que quería llevársela por ser ella quien era…me sentía tranquilo porque Natsu y Gajeel habían acudido a ayudarme cuando ya no tenía fuerzas, pero aun que ellos y ella misma intentaron salvarme, no fue suficiente. Mis heridas estaban en el 99% de mi cuerpo y yo ya había dado toda la batalla que pude dar…ya no podía hacer más…sentí miedo…sentí como mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a perder temperatura, no podía moverme…me costaba respirar, sentía ahogarme…y entonces comencé a llorar al entender que no podría hacer nada más…deje de escuchar la voces a mi alrededor…. Y entonces…. Todo se volvió negro….

Después de que supiera que mi alma había abandonado para siempre mi cuerpo, me levante…me encontraba frente a un camino oscuro y neblinoso, caminaba sin rumbo… no sabía a donde ir, no tenía idea de por qué estaba en ese lugar, si siempre dicen que la muerte colma de paz a los difuntos, ¿o no?, yo debería estar feliz…pero no era así, me sentía perdido y confundido…poco tiempo después encontré un recinto, una pequeña choza, en la cual se encontraba una amable mujer esperándome. De inmediato la distinguí… mi madre…

- ¿mamá? – la llamé. Ella me sonrió tranquilamente.

-hola hijo. –me dijo antes de abrazarme. Entonces experimente la verdadera paz de estar muerto. De verdad era cierto que te encontrabas con familiares después de tu muerte.

-¿Dónde estamos? – me atreví a preguntarle un par de minutos después.

-este es el lugar de paz donde residen todas las almas que esperan. Se llama Miktlan. Se encuentra en la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. –me contó.

-¿las almas que esperan? ¿Qué cosa se supone que estoy esperando?-pregunté confundido.

-el momento en el que el dios de la muerte nos permite reunirnos nuevamente con nuestros seres queridos. Es una fiesta en la que nosotros, los que hemos muerto, visitamos a nuestros allegados vivos por una noche y verificamos que estén bien. Nos divertimos con ellos. –me contó.

-se escucha divertido.-admití.

-y lo es.- me dijo ella- sin embargo, este es un viaje que ambos debemos emprender solos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que debemos ir juntos?

-deberíamos ir juntos de no ser porque cada espíritu sigue señales diferentes. Y por lo tanto, muchas veces tienen caminos diferentes con destinos distintos….

-comprendo….

A pesar de que sentía tanta paz en ese lugar, no pude evitar extrañar a mis amigos, a mis adoptivos hermanos, a mi padre…a ella…había muchas cosas que no pude hacer durante mi vida….nunca me convertí en mago de clase s… nunca tuve ese mejor amigo con el cual realizar misiones… jamás tuve un apartamento propio… nunca pude declararle mis sentimientos a ella….

**_Y… nunca crecí…._**

Entonces comencé a llorar… me arrepentía por haber muerto… no quería estarlo. No quería estar en Miktlan, no quería dejar de verlos a ellos….mi madre desapareció entonces, sabiendo que yo necesitaba mi tiempo solo. Lloré hasta que no pude más. Quería verlos de nuevo, y los vería, de eso estaba seguro. Pero debía esperar para poder hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

No estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con mi mamá acerca de Miktlan. Al parecer en Miktlan el tiempo no corre de la misma forma que el del mundo humano. 40 minutos en Miktlan eran dos días humanos, así que podría ir a ver a mis amigos más pronto de lo que creía, pues el día 2 de noviembre del mundo humano era el día en el que el dios de la muerte nos permite bajar al mundo humano de nuevo. De ahí depende de nosotros lo que queramos hacer… quedarnos ahí, como un alma en pena, o simplemente volver y conocer gente nueva en Miktlan hasta que fuera tiempo de bajar de nuevo. ¿Ella sería capaz de verme si bajaba a verla?

La idea de que ella no me viera me hacía sentir algo triste. Tenía que pensar rápidamente lo que iba a hacer para que me notara… ¿debería susurrarle al oído? ¿Debería cantar? ¿Debería romper algo? no… ya se me ocurriría algo cuando llegara el momento.

Y así, esperé hasta que en el mundo humano pasaron 6 días…y entonces el gran dios de la muerte nos envió un comunicado, en el que se decía que teníamos permitido bajar al mundo de los vivos para visitar a nuestros familiares. El portal se cerraría a las 3:33 de la madrugada del día siguiente, por lo tanto tenía mucho tiempo para estar con ellos, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Entonces tome la decisión de salir del recinto donde me encontraba. Al abrir la puerta mire con atención aquel extraño vecindario… estaba siempre oscuro y lleno de densa neblina…una vez saliendo de la casa que compartía con mi madre…. Estaba solo….y caminando a ciegas….

Seguí caminando hasta que comencé a distinguir a un pequeño perro negro que llevaba una vara de sauce en la boca. Se acercó a mí y jugamos juntos un tiempo. Después, me hiso entender que la vara alargada que llevaba era para mí. Tranquilamente la tomé y caminé con mi nuevo amigo. El parecía conocer el camino mejor que yo así que no odia sino seguirlo….me condujo a un muelle en donde había varios botes de madera que se movían a remo, pero que no los tenían. Me acerqué a uno de ellos y entonces, un barquero hecho de huesos humanos y cubierto únicamente con una túnica negra se formó frente a mis ojos. Me hiso soltar un grito fuerte y caer de trasero al suelo. El barquero simplemente tomó aquel enorme bastón que se hundía en el agua

-no hay viaje sin monedas.- había dicho.

-pero yo no tengo dinero…-balbucee.

-si el perro te ha guiado es porque tienes dinero, muchacho. Busca en tus bolsillos.-me ordenó y así lo hice.

Era cierto. Tenía dinero pero no supe de donde era que lo había sacado, pues al morir yo no tenía conmigo mi cartera. Saque una moneda de las que tenían en el bolsillo y la admiré…. Era diferente a todas las monedas de magnolia. Esta tenía un extraño símbolo en ella….estaba hecha completamente de oro y tenía una ranura cuadrada justo en el centro….sin pensármelo más tiempo entregué la moneda al barquero, quien me dejó subir al barco junto con el pequeño perro y la vara que hace rato llevaba. Y entonces el barco se puso en marcha. Al principio pensé que íbamos sin rumbo debido a la espesa niebla, pero luego me di cuenta de que, en el agua, había muchas flores amarillas que marcaban el camino al cual el barquero debía dirigir su embarcación. Estuve tentado a preguntarle, pero al parecer me ha leído la mente.

-esas flores son el vínculo que une a este mundo con el mundo humano. Solo aparecen por el poder de los sentimientos de las personas que te amaron en vida. Padres, hermanos, amigos, familia en general…por lo general en la corriente vital no aparecen más de tres… pero en esta ocasión… son más de 30…debiste ser muy querido cuando estabas vivo….esa es la más grande bienvenida para un muerto que haya visto en toda mi existencia.

Eso me hiso sentir feliz…ellos pensaban en mi como yo pensaba siempre en ellos. Eso me hacía sentir el más afortunado del mundo. Mi corazón comenzó a llenarse de gozo… y entonces… el barco se detuvo. El perro comenzó a ladrar ferozmente a la nada. El barquero me hiso una seña para que los defendiera de lo que venía… pero ¿Cómo? No sabía si podía usar mi magia para eso… entonces lo recordé, claro, la vara de sauce.

Agité la vara de sauce frente a nosotros, golpeando con ella cosas invisibles. Al saber que realmente funcionaba comencé a golpear al azar y la embarcación volvió a moverse después. Una vez el pequeño perro dejo de ladrar, me detuve algo cansado.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?

-animas devoradoras de animas. Se alimentan de cuanta alma pueden, y por eso es que los humanos ayudan a sus allegados otorgándoles varas de sauce con las cuales defenderse. Aunque, tú eres un mago, deberías poder utilizar tu poder…

-¿Cómo se supone que me defienda de algo que no puedo ver en absoluto?

-bueno, ese es un buen punto.

Poco rato después de mi encuentro con las cosas invisibles, una enorme luz blanca nos inundó… y entonces, me encontraba junto con mi nuevo amigo canino frente a una larga escalera que descendía hasta el cielo de Magnolia. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, por lo que no podía perder tiempo. Comencé a correr escaleras abajo. Estaba emocionado por poderlos ver de nuevo… justo cuando estaba a unos 20 metros del suelo, me atreví a saltar. Estaba emocionado, además, ya estaba muerto, no podía morir de nuevo, igual forma si había algo que Natsu me había enseñado era a ser resistente. Salté sobre el techo de una casa y volví a saltar de nuevo para llegar al suelo. Corrí lo más que mis piernas me permitieron, me di cuenta de que mi amigo canino ya no estaba conmigo, ¿A dónde iría? Asimismo tampoco tenía ya mi vara de sauce…Mis instintos me decían que debía seguir corriendo. En el suelo aparecieron más flores amarillas del mismo tipo que las que se encontraban en el rio. Me emocioné aún más y seguí corriendo. Entonces me encontré frente a las puertas del gremio nuevamente. Me sentía feliz de poder volver a ver esas puertas otra vez… las abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Al parecer nadie me había puesto atención al entrar. Todos se encontraban ocupados…. Entonces lo entendí…

Habían hecho un altar para mí. Estaba compuesto por tres niveles. En el nivel más alto estaba mi fotografía, a los lados de esta, mis juguetes de la infancia, mi bufanda y un brazalete que yo creí haber perdido hace años. En las esquinas se encontraban unas calaveras fabricadas de azúcar y adornadas con cintas de colores. En el segundo nivel había comida, agua, jugo, sal y pan. También estaban las calaveritas de azúcar y también había dulces. En el primer nivel estaban muchas moras, naranjas, manzanas, más dulces y calaveras de azúcar….y en el suelo, a los pies del altar, se encontraba un hermoso alfombrado de las mismas flores amarillas y otras más en tonalidad azul, formando el logotipo del gremio. En todo el alfombrado había velas encendidas, hacia ver el altar mucho más hermoso de lo que ya era….en el techo había papel de colores con figuras en ellos…. estaba feliz de saber que los chicos habían hecho eso por mi….y entonces lo vi…. Justo al inicio del alfombrado, se encontraba una estatuilla de un perro negro, una vara de sauce y monedas…ellos me habían dado protección para mi camino hacia el gremio…. No podía estar más feliz….

-¡mocosos! –Escuché decir al maestro Makarov- hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el gremio. Se llama Maya. Espero que la traten bien y nada de striptease enfrente de ella, Gray, que es una chica buena y no quiero que la perviertas.

-¿Qué?- había dicho el mago de hielo.

-Gray, tu ropa – dijo Cana.

-¡Rayos!

Todos estallaron en risas. Yo los había extrañado muchísimo. Por lo que sonreí nostálgicamente. El maestro presento a la chica con el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel junto con Happy. Yo me encontraba cerca de ellos, admirando la belleza de ella…. Esa a la que yo había muerto protegiendo.

-¿no esperaras que nos olvidáramos de ti tan fácilmente verdad? –me había llamado Gajeel. Sonreí aliviado, había alguien que podía verme.

-te estabas tardando, iba a comenzar a comer sin ti. – me dijo Natsu con una Gran sonrisa.

-espero que tengas hambre, que por estarte esperando me he estado conteniendo – dijo Gray.

-minna…-dije feliz.

-etto…-me había llamado ella….entonces todo lo que pensaba se fue al carajo… no pude contenerme más y me fui directo a ella para robarle un gran beso y abrazarla. Todos celebraron por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella estaba roja pero feliz.

Entonces todos comenzaron a comer mientras yo sostenía la mano de mi amada y sonreía. Entonces vi a Maya acercarse a ella…

-¿are? ¿Es que él estaba en un viaje antes? ¿Quién es? – preguntó curiosa. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del altar conmemorativo para mí que los demás habían puesto.

-etto…n-no…exactamente…-dijo ella con su típica timidez a flor de piel.

Yo sabía que ella no podría terminar de decirle nada a la recién llegada, por lo que di un apretoncito a su mano, haciéndole entender que intervendría, ella me miró con los ojos centelleando como siempre y sonriendo suavemente. Yo sonreí y luego entorné mi vista de nuevo a la recién llegada, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

**_Soy Romeo Combolt – le dije- y estoy muerto…_**

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[Hola:**

**Este es mi regalo para todos aquellos que conocen la tradición del 2 de noviembre x3**

**Feliz día de muertos, gente C:**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo con Romeo de Protagonista, si es malo, díganme por favor, que si no me dicen nada no sabré como mejorar jaja xD me encantaría saber que piensan, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si creen que apesta o si piensan que debería dejar de escribir también es válido C: háganmelo saber vía review por favor ** ┏ (^o^) ┛

**Perdonen por no actualizar mi fanfic Fairy Tail de cabeza. Estoy algo deprimido como para escribir algo realmente gracioso. Asimismo, el fanfic está por terminar, y tengo planeado darles un final bueno. Después de terminar Fairy Tail de cabeza me dedicare de lleno a Juegos mágicos: ¿Debilidad entre parejas? Tal vez se me ocurra (como siempre) otra cosa durante el transcurso (de hecho tengo una buena idea que tal vez les agrade) uno nunca sabe.**

**Sin más, les mando un muy buen saludo y un apretón de mano y… lluvia de helado~ xD okno. Lo siento, es culpa del chocolate C:**

**¿Me regalan un Review?**

Xei.]]


End file.
